


definitely not a date

by yikesimtrash



Category: Carmilla (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/F, Negovanman - Freeform, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesimtrash/pseuds/yikesimtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in between the two day periods that season one of 'carmilla' was filmed, elise and natasha run lines for episode 36 over home-cooked dinner at elise's.</p><p>(i'm such trash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	definitely not a date

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal negovanman fanfiction, not hollstein (although that's probably on the way), so if you don't want to read that type of stuff in order to respect elise and natasha privacy, please don't. 
> 
> takes place in between the hiatus of filming season one of 'carmilla'.
> 
> \- bailey

"So this is the what, the third time we've met up to run lines in just the past week?" Natasha cocked an eyebrow while leaning against the wall of Elise's kitchen. The room was warm from the heat of the stove that the other girl was using to make her infamous, tofu teriyaki stir fry.

Elise's cheeks reddened from what could be Natasha's interrogative tone or perhaps just the heat from the food that sizzled in front of her.

"Well, we keep getting new lines to run." Without turning around to face Natasha, Elise validly excuses her actions.

"But were the dates that we went on really necessary?" There was a clatter of a spatula against an eco-pan.

"Shit!"

Boiling teriyaki sauce splattered from the pan and onto the crevice of the flustered chef's inner arm, burning her badly. Elise, clearly frustrated, abruptly turned off the stove with a click and walked to a nearby cupboard to grasp at something just a bit too high-up for her to reach.

Natasha's pale hand grabbed Elise’s struggling one and directed it away from the cupboard. "Here, I'll help."

She used her free arm to reach up onto the cupboard and pull out the only object in it, a well used, metal tin. Natasha placed it on the counter in front of them, next to their, still, on-top-of-each-other hands.

Natasha shut the cupboard lightly, as despite the tens of times she's been here, she still fears that Elise's possessions are as fragile as Elise herself, and turns to face the injured girl.

Elise is staring at their hands, folded into each other on the kitchen counter (she tells herself that she's just admiring Natasha's manicure), until she notices the concerned look coming from the other girl. 

"Thanks."

The tin is opened with a squeak and reveals its contents of household medical supplies such as gauze, Poly-sporn and band-aids.

"I can't believe you have a kitchen based first-aid kit." Natasha lets out a chortle of a laugh and smiles at Elise.

"I thought you would've expected this from me at this point." Elise finds the humourous mood slightly contagious and gives a toothy grin to punctuate.

The protection of Natasha's cool hand on top of her own is suddenly gone as she has begun to route through the kit, pulling out a travel sized tub of Vaseline and a small strip of gauze.

"You should probably run that under cold water."

Elise does as she's told and places her arm in the sink, over a plethora of half washed dishes, and adjust the tap to 'cold'.

An almost-silence fills the kitchen with the exception of the running water and the occasional clatter from Natasha who decided to scoop the stir fry from the pan into two bowls and place them on the table. Elise broke the silence with a nervous laugh.

"You don't seriously think this is a date, right?."

Natasha glanced at the dinner table, the decor consisting of a fancy home-cooked meal, flickering candles and an expensive bottle of wine.

"I don't know, sure seems like one to me."

It was meant to be a joke but Natasha started second guessing the intended level of casualty for the evening, feeling underdressed for the occasion in a plain white t-shirt and the leather pants she borrowed from wardrobe,

Elise turned off the tap before speaking again and began to coat her burn with a dollop of the Vaseline that had been left out for her. She applied the gauze as well, even though she didn't really need it.

"I thought this could be special you know? Considering we're reading episode 36 together for the first time plus we don't know if this will be the last episode ever. It's a pretty big deal."

Natasha smiled. Genuinely smiled. The kind of ear to ear, radiating smile that had much more often been brought out of her since starting her work on 'Carmilla'.

She put on an exaggerated voice to hide any potential awkwardness before, once again, accidentally getting flirty with Elise.

"In that case, get your over here and run those lines with me."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit, she's still alive?!"

“Obviously Carm’s not dead. Jordan likes to tease but there’s no way she’d kill off the title character.” Natasha chuckled and used to free hand to fiddle with her chopsticks and swirl some of the remaining noodles into a puddle of sauce on the side of her plate.

Elise reached across the table to flip to the next page of Natasha’s script for her while she was preoccupied with her food and picked up continuing to read between the asterisks’ at the top of the page.

“Carmilla drinks the blood and groggily sits upright. Laura is overjoyed and filled with disbelief.” Elise gives a smile at the thought of how relieved the fans would be, or maybe the smile was at what she caught a glimpse of at the bottom of the page.

“Whoa, that was a kick.” Natasha groans out in a Carmilla-like fashion accentuated with the smirk on her face. Elise couldn’t help but notice how excellent she is at instantly slipping into character. She knows that it’s her job to be good at it but that doesn’t stop the fascination.

Once again, Elise clears her throat and reads the contents of the asterisks’. “Laura tackles (but not literally you monster, she just rose from the dead) Carmilla with a hug.” They both chuckle at the humourous bracketed text.

Elise lovingly looks at Natasha, because of how in character she is, only to discover that the same look was already being reciprocated right back at her.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Natasha didn’t take her eyes off Elise to say the short but meaningful line.

Elise bashfully returned her eyes to the script and chose to skip reading the directions meant for Annie and Sharon’s characters.

“Are you hurt? It looks like maybe you’re hurt.” Her character was meant to be babbling but Elise wasn’t so sure that that part of it was acting anymore. “And I’m sorry I hugged you so hard that you’re hurt,” Her heart was racing faster and faster with every word heard herself say. Elise didn’t dare look up from the text on the page. She knew the sight of Natasha’s smug, seduction-eyes clad face, dimly lit by the candles she subconsciously set on the table awaiting her arrival, would be too much.

“It’s just that you were dead and now you’re not and- and I know that you’re probably going through a lot of stuff with your mom, it’s just that…” her voice trailed off as she saw the next three words. Elise could feel the room heating up.

“And I know that you didn’t do everything for me, I-” Elise’s line was cut off by Natasha.

“I’m pretty sure there was a part in there where I, um, kiss you.” she spoke with humour in her voice. “It’s pretty hard to miss.”

“Well um,” Elise walked the dirty dishes from the table to the sink, so she didn’t have to face Natasha while formulating an excuse. “It’s not like we could practice that part anyways, right?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Elise turned around almost too excitedly to the woman who just suggested they kiss. Natasha was pouring more wine into her own glass as well as Elise’s. “Should we?”

She strutted over to Elise until the two were chest to chest and she lifted the glass of wine for the other girl to take.

“Laura thought Carmilla was dead, with a reunion like that, it’s probably worth practicing. Besides we’re doing it for business, not pleasure.”

“With the way you’re acting, giving me copious amounts of alcohol and whatnot, you’re kinda suggesting that I need to be drunk for it to even remotely be the latter.” Elise joked and took a sip of her wine regardless. She let the liquid trickle down her throat. “Are you a bad kisser, Natasha?”

Natasha leaned back against the counter, sucking on her top lip due to the same nerves being felt by Elise. “I guess you’re about to find out.”

“Sorry, can I just use the washroom first?” Elise embarrassedly sputtered in reply.

“It’s your place, you can do what you’d like, cutie.”

Elise looked around nervously until hearing Natasha’s laughter and realizing that it was a joke. She was just playing her character.

Damn, she really is good at acting.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuck!” Elise cursed under her breath once she had shut the door to the small washroom. She quickly flung open the drawer underneath the sink to try to find anything she could fix herself up with.

Lying on top of a mound on other unused toiletries, Elise saw a dollar-store toothbrush meant for guests, still in the packaging. Elise turned the knob on the sink in order to mask the sound of tearing cardboard as she ripped the toothbrush open with her teeth.

While, Elise was in the cramped washroom, panicking in a rather 'Laura Hollis-like' manner, Natasha was in the open concept dining area, only slightly more calm about the situation. She rooted through her purse for the breath-mints she hardly ever used, while attempting to carry the two wine glasses from the kitchen to the coffee table. 

Once she found the tin containing the mints, Natasha put three in her mouth, just for good measure, and hurriedly put her purse back by the doorway where she left it. She took the opportunity to fix her hair in the small mirror by the door before rushing back to the seating area and collapsing into the couch.

She heard the door to the washroom open with a click. Elise emerged wearing significantly more lipgloss than when she entered and was surprised by the location change of where the two would be practicing.

Natasha took notice to both of these details but only addressed the latter. "I thought we should move to the couch, you know, because it's a better place to kiss."

Elise examined the scene of Natasha sitting on her couch for a second before breaking the silence.

"Oh. I always imagined just kneeling in front of each other and going for it. Like how kids would sit in a circle when playing spin the bottle." Elise blushed upon realization that her confession was unneeded.

To her surprise, Natasha used her legs to push the coffee table to the side and repositioned herself so she was kneeling on the ground, facing Elise's general direction.

Elise began to stammer "No, if you wanted to um.. do it on the couch then we can."

"We might as well do it your way considering all the time you spent imagining it." Natasha chuckled and reached a hand up towards Elise, who reluctantly took it and followed Natasha's lead by mirroring her actions until the two girls were face to face.

"I meant the time I thought about it in the washroom." Elise felt the need to clarify, even if it were only half true.

"I'm just kidding, monkey." Natasha softly smiled at Elise and gently took a lock of the other girl's hair between her cold fingers and placed it behind her ear, exposing more of Elise's face. Both of them felt the reaction of smaller girl's shiver, but Natasha pretended not to notice for the sake of not further embarrassing her.

Natasha studied the details of Elise's facial features from her thin and gloss coated lips to the faded bags under her eyes, indicating a recent lack of sleep which she'll have to ask about later.

Elise averted her gaze to anywhere but Natasha's eyes, due to how nervous she was. Regardless to how Natasha was just as nervous, she felt the need to coddle Elise and put her own comfort after. She was teetering on the fine line of emotionally sucking herself into a relationship that held dangerous importance to her, as she had stupidly done before. This was the first time that Natasha had considered just how special the relationship between her and Elise was, whether it was romantically reciprocated or not.

Natasha lifted Elise's chin gently with the back of her hand. "Besides, I like kneeling better. That way I can focus on how I’ll kiss you."

Elise finally looked up to meet Natasha's overwhelmingly dark brown eyes with her own as she noticed that Natasha's hand had not left her neck.

"Should we just go for it?" Elise draped one of her own hands onto Natasha's shoulder to even out the balance between them.

"I guess, we should." Both girls closed their eyes.

Elise was the first to start learning in. Her choppy, uneven breathing made her whole body shudder. The experience was unfamiliar, such as if this was their first kiss ever instead of just with each other. To Natasha and Elise, the world was turning in slow motion and they were at the center of it. Natasha’s hand dragged up Elise’s neck to grasp her cheek and she closed the distance between them.

Elise softly exhaled onto Natasha’s chin and tilted her own upwards to lightly press her waiting lips on to the other girls expecting ones. The initial touch of their lips was so subtle it could barely be felt, had it been just a ghost of a kiss. It was when Natasha felt the reluctant dragging of teeth along her bottom lip, that she broke the connection between her and Elise’s lips.

Elise’s eyes fluttered open. “Should I have not done that?” Her forehead was resting against Natasha’s, whose eyes remained shut.

“No, it was…” Natasha paused to find a word to describe how she felt, without sounding too involved. “Nice.” She opened her eyes as well, somewhat startled to find Elise so close.

“Why’d you stop me then?” Elise failed to hide her disappointment regarding the lack of kissing that was happening between them right now.

“Nothing it’s just that you seemed so hesitant. If you don’t want to practice this part it’s not a problem with me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Natasha couldn’t have been more wrong.

Elise bowed her head with a small sigh of relief and giggled. “No, that not it at all. It’s just that I’m… I’m kinda nervous to kiss you.”

“Yeah, your pulse is kind of going crazy.”

Both girls laughed as Natasha’s hand was lightly batted away from Elise’s neck to prevent her from feeling the other girl’s pulse anymore. Elise did it partly because of Natasha’s humour at her expense and partly because she could feel her heartbeat quicken with every second and didn’t want Natasha to know.

“But really,” Natasha took a more serious tone. “you don’t have to be nervous about your first on-screen kiss. It doesn’t even have to feel like anything, it’s mostly the--” 

She was cut off by a clearly edgy Elise. “No, no. It’s because you’re just so... so beautiful and even though it’s for the script I, uh, I kind of want this to be perfect.” Elise felt like her heart was going to beat straight out of her chest. It was like being a young girl all over again and admitting to someone that you have a crush on them. 

Her rambling continued “I don’t know what that totally means like, I probably don’t like you like that or maybe I do but I don’t want this to ruin th--” It was Natasha’s turn to cut Elise off, only this time it was with her lips, pursed into a smile and pressed against Elise’s.

Elise continued the theme of acting like young girl once again and squealed with excitement. She took Natasha’s bottom lip in between her own, this time without hesitation, earning the response of Natasha running her hands through the clumps of hair on the back of Elise’s head which ran shivers throughout her entire body.

She lifted to her knees bringing Natasha along with her, so she hold onto the taller girl’s hips, pulling their bodies closer. The corners of Natasha’s mouth raised into a smile at the idea of how happy she made Elise, knowing that the same went for her.

She allowed Elise to slip her tongue into her mouth as she felt it graze over her top lip, tasting the leftovers of red wine that had stained her lips before Elise claimed them as her own. Natasha kissed her back as if Elise were oxygen she needed to stay alive, using all the passion she could muster with her mint tainted lips before slowly breaking the kiss to look at Elise.

She was smiling the kind of smile that Natasha couldn’t help but to replicate. Elise’s brown eyes were so dark they nearly looked black, a dark contrast to the bright glisten they had. At that moment, every inch of Elise was conveying that smile and Natasha couldn’t help but her cup her face and kiss her again.

And again.

And again.

When their lips parted for the final time, both Natasha and Elise were all smiles. They fell back to their knees, catching their breath with Elise lowering her head onto Natasha’s shoulder.

“We should do it just like that.”

“Huh?” Elise looked up.

“For the episode, we should kiss exactly like that.” Natasha pointed out the emotion of their kiss and how perfect it’d be to replicate for their characters.

“Yeah, I like that idea.” Elise took a sip from the wine glass on the coffee table beside them. “It’d more be real that way.”

“It can be our secret.” Natasha took Elise’s hand, interlocking their fingers and setting their hands on her raised knee. Both hands were clammy but neither of them cared.

Elise took a deep breath. “So, should we continue with the next scene or we could do that one again.” She prompted with a smirk.

The wine glass was set back on a coaster on the coffee table, with a small clink.

“Well, we do have all night.”

And with that, Elise fell into Natasha’s arms. They both knew they weren’t going to continue with the script until much, much later.


End file.
